


Deluge

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A rainy day or three.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Deluge

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'foul'

On her way to finding somewhere warm to settle and read the book she'd just borrowed from the Garreg Mach library, Ingrid paused to glower out the window at the unending deluge. The weather had turned foul just before she'd landed, and while she had papers to return to His Majesty, it wasn't going to happen until the rain stopped. 

That meant she could read an old favourite in front of a crackling hearth... Once she found one. Surely, they were being lit to ward the dampness away... 

Surely, one would have room for her-- a reader, and a knight.


End file.
